<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angels of death: a timeline by clickingkeyboards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110050">angels of death: a timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards'>clickingkeyboards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline for my MMU Dark AU for those curious and making other content for it! Will be updated as the fic continues. </p><p>(By the way, said other content is honestly the most flattering thing in the world.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angels of death: a timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday 04/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>They hear about the case from Priestley and put together a comprehensive murder board. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday 05/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>They pay a visit to the morgue and make the discovery of the missing teeth of the first victim inside the soles of the second’s shoes. </span></li>
<li><span>They discuss the case over lunch, and spontaneously decide to scout out the university.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander happens upon George at the university and they talk and exchange numbers.</span></li>
<li><span>The third murder happens, and Alexander and Hazel rush to detect it, and find the ‘pretty eyes, Detective’ note.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander asks George out for drinks, and George makes it a date. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Sunday 06/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>One of their two days off, time that they filled with their own research and, in Alexander’s case, texting George. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Monday 04/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>One of their two days off, time that they filled with their own research and, in Alexander’s case, texting George.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Tuesday 07/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Hazel reads an article on the murders written by Daisy.</span></li>
<li><span>Daisy and Hazel happen upon each other at the morgue, and Hazel makes a discovery about the victim and asks for her number. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday 08/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Unmentioned day, presumably consumed by research.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday 09/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>They are called to a doctors’ surgery to  a victim who has been ‘unseamed’ in the style of Macbeth.</span></li>
<li><span>Hazel tells Kitty, Beanie, and Lavinia about the date, and Alexander is mercilessly teased.</span></li>
<li><span>George and Alexander have their date. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Friday 10/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Alexander comes in the morning after his date and tells Hazel all about it.</span></li>
<li><span>Hazel receives an email from Daisy, asking for an interview. </span></li>
<li><span>At lunch that day, they get a call about the next murder: on the set of a historical documentary, the murder of a man called Curtis.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander recognises the murder as replica of the Wound Man and is incredibly excited but it. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday 11/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>They fill in Kitty, Beanie, and Lavinia on the murder.</span></li>
<li><span>Beanie finds the ‘pretty eyes, Detective’ note with ‘It’s polite to return a compliment, Alexander’ added to the back in blood.</span></li>
<li><span>Lavinia drives Alexander home and he takes a fall while walking up to his flat.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander invites George over for an impromptu date late at night. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Sunday 12/10:</b>
  <span> they aren’t supposed to be working but they do, as they tend to when set upon a case. </span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>In the early morning, after texting with George until two, Alexander’s face is carved into in his sleep — uninterrupted thanks to something slipped into his coffee while George was at his flat.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander rushes into work late after his date the previous night.</span></li>
<li><span>Beanie revives an email from a witness — Amina El Maghrabi — and she and Hazel rush to interview her and the rest of the documentary crew.</span></li>
<li><span>A few hours later, Alexander’s cut has bled and he can make out the word ‘PRETTY’ on his face.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander goes to join the interview procedures to get out of the office, and Hazel, Beanie and Amina find out about the killer’s latest work. Alexander calls George.</span></li>
<li><span>Back at the agency that afternoon, with Amina, the group discusses the nature of serial killers. Hazel sets a date for her interview with Daisy: next Tuesday.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander is invited to George’s flat that evening, and George ‘helps him forget’ the cut on his cheek.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Monday 13/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Their day off, spent resting.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander paid a visit to A&amp;E in the afternoon, and had the ‘PRETTY’ cut stitched up.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Tuesday 14/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>The morning is uneventful, spent teasing Alexander.</span></li>
<li><span>Priestley begins an in-depth search into Alexander’s only contact outside the agency: George Mukherjee.</span></li>
<li><span>Kitty and Beanie are mentioned to be at the morgue, looking at the last few victims before they are buried.</span></li>
<li><span>Daisy interviews her Hazel, and it lasts for several hours.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday 15/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Unmentioned day, presumably filled with research.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday 16/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Unmentioned day, presumably filled with research.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Friday 17/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>The sixth murder happens  — a school teacher shoved inside the trunk of a hollow tree on the grounds of her school, a replica of a favourite case of Hazel’s.</span></li>
<li><span>As they begin to investigate, Hazel is reminded of Miss Bell’s murder. She locks up in fear and has a flashback.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander tells Hazel to do whatever she needs, and she decides that she needs to talk to Daisy about it, because only Daisy would understand the trauma that comes with reliving such a horrid moment.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander, after working himself ragged on the case, decides to take a nap in his car before continuing detecting.</span></li>
<li><span>Beanie notices that a report from one of the students that saw something conflicts with a report of Amina’s, and calls Amina for clarification. She comes up with the idea that it’s two competing killers.</span></li>
<li><span>When Alexander wakes up and goes back to the crime scene, Beanie points out a new injury: two burns on his eyelids shaped like hearts.</span></li>
<li><span>Hazel rushes back to the crime scene, which Daisy protests her doing, and passes out due to a drug that Daisy put in her tea. However, as Alexander’s coffee at the crime scene was drugged as well (by George, in order to get Alexander in a deep enough sleep state to allow for the burns to not wake him up), it is assumed to be that.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday 18/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Hazel spends the day in the hospital, and that day at the office is upset and subdued.</span></li>
<li><span>Alexander goes to George’s flat after work but is in a low and upset mood — George cleans his cut and cheers him up through cuddling and distracting him from the murders.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunday 19/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>One of their two days off, spent resting and, in Alexander’s case, texting George.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Monday 20/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>One of their two days off, spent resting and, in Alexander’s case, texting George.</span></li>
<li><span>Hazel and Alexander receive the news that something was discovered about the fourth victim just before his burial the previous day: his missing pin badge was found stabbed through his uvula.</span></li>
<li><span>Hazel and Daisy spent the evening texting about Daisy’s latest article about gentrification.</span></li>
</ul><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <b>Tuesday 21/10:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Hazel and Alexander detect the murder of the treasurer of George’s university, no perceived cause of death and with MAKE HIM YOUR BOY, DARLING, sewn across the chess.</span></li>
<li><span>As the man murdered was deep in a romantic scandal, is it thought to be a comment on that. The sewing is done with the hair of the fourth victim.</span></li>
<li><span>George (found the body) and Daisy (interviewing someone at the university about gentrification/committed the murder) are on the scene too.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>